1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, flat panel display (“FPD”) devices, such as liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices or organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, include a plurality of pairs of electric field generating electrodes and electro-optical active layers interposed therebetween. An LCD device includes a liquid crystal layer as an electro-optical active layer, and an OLED display device includes an organic light emitting layer as an electro-optical active layer.
A display device includes a display panel generating an image and displaying the generated image and a window on the display panel to protect the display panel. The window is attached on the display panel. The image generated in the display panel passes through the window to be displayed to an observer. The window may include a printed layer designed to have various colors. The printed layer contacts an adhesive layer through which the window and the display panel are adhered to one another.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.